List of characters
thumb|Characters from the manga Kurokami: Black God list of characters 0-9 A B C D E F G Ginko Clan The Ginko Clan is one of the three traditional mototsumitama clans who controlled Tokyo prior to the arrival of the Shishigami. They made up less than 10% of the mototsumitama of Tokyo, and are highly internally divided, but are powerful fighters, rivalling the Shishigami. H I Ibuki Keita is one of the two main characters. He is a normal human who is bonded with the mototsumitama known as Kuro. He is a self-centered bratty character. In the manga, he is in college, while in the anime, he is a high school student. He lives alone, in an apartment building, and is best friends with Sano Akane. Through the manga, he develops his character, and becomes a better partner to Kuro in her battle against the evil Lion Clan of mototsumitama. J K Kaionji Kaionji is a powerful human family, and corporation, the Kaionji Group, that has partnered with the Shishigami. They are one of the main antagonists. Their main office is located in Shinjuku. Kuro Kuro is one of the two main characters. The title "Kurokami" meaning "black spirit" is translated into the manga title "Black God", god being an alternate meaning of "kami". As Kuro is a mototsumitama, or a type of spirit-creature, the title refers to her directly. She fights to restore the balance of tera to the world, and defeat her nefarious evil older brother. Kuro bonded with Ibuki Keita. L M Mana Mana is a mototsumitama. She was ordered by her grandfather to fight the Shishigami. She hates humans and prefers to maintain the purity of mototsumitama. Mayu Mayu is a little girl from Ibuki Keita's neighbourhood. She dies shortly after meeting her double, being run over by a truck in front of Keita. In the anime, she is a friend and neighbour, whom Keita has babysat, and whose mother has made food for Keita before. In the manga she is a new acquaintance of Keita's and new friend of Kuro's. Mototsumitama [[Glossary#Mototsumitama|'Mototsumitama']] are spiritual creatures who supposed balance the tera energy of the Earth in the Coexistence Equilibrium. They also maintain the Doppeliner System. N O P Punipuni Punipuni is Kuro's pet dog, a small short-hair black daschund with brown eyespots. Q R Reishin Reishin is the leader of the Shishigami, and Kuro's older brother. S Sano Akane is the childhood friend and best friend of Ibuki Keita. She is a two years older than Keita, and has looked after him since his mother died. She keeps cooking and lending money to him. Shishigami The Shishigami are a clan of mototsumitama, and the main antagonists of the series. Shiryuu Clan The Shiryuu Clan is one of the three traditional clans of mototsumitama who claim Tokyo as their territory. It is a highly religious clan and self-isolated, and maintained the balance of power in the city with the other two, prior to the arrival of the Shishigami. Shiryuu Ryouga is the leader of the Shiryuu Clan. He has never shown himself to the other clans of mototsumitama. Shizuka Shizuka is a friend and classmate from highschool in the anime of Ibuki Keita's. She is also Yamada Risa's friend, whom also meets Risa's double at the concert. Souyou Clan The Souyou Clan is the largest and most influential clan of the three traditional clans of mototsumitama who claim Tokyo as their territory. They make up more than half of the mototsumitama of Tokyo. However, their strength is faded due to much interbreeding with humans, so that the offspring have weakened powers. Souyou Arie is the daughter of Souyou Clan leader Souyou Tougi. She witness the murder of her father by Ghost and the Shishigami Tribal Ends. She is thus hunted by the Shishigami. She is the result of a human-mototsumitama interbreeding, and has no mototsumitama powers. Souyou Tougi was the last independent leader of the Souyou Clan. He was tricked by Ghost of the Shishigami into an alliance and marriage contract of his daughter with a Shishigami. After the deal was made, he was killed by Tribal Ends. With the strife that resulted, the Shishigami consolidated control of the clan, and made it appear as though the other clans had assassinated Tougi. T Tamura Kazuo , age 45, died in the first episode of the anime, along with Yamada Risa. U V W X Y Yamada Risa , age 17, is a friend and classmate of Ibuki Keita's from highschool in the anime. She dies in the first episode, after meeting her double. Her double is collected by the double collectors. Yamazaki Akia , age 27, died in the first episode of the anime, along with Yamada Risa. Z other See also Category:Characters